


A Heart That Was Yours From The Start

by McBerrysworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, AU!JaneAusten, Emma - Freeform, M/M, No Hale Fire, Pining, Still Werewolves, no mention of kate, yet.... stiles thinking about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBerrysworld/pseuds/McBerrysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!JaneAusten Emma.<br/>Derek has been madly in love with Stiles forever. But he can't watch as Stiles pine over someone else. But everywhere he goes it seems there are reminders of Stiles, even at his sister's house in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mind and The Heart Are Always Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my very first adventure into the Teen Wolf fandom but I've been a fan since the beginning. So go easy on me if I haven't quite got the characters down pat. 
> 
> Now I had the urge to write this when watching the BBC Emma. 
> 
> Enjoy !!!
> 
> Edited: 30th April 2016 - Just a little touch up and spellcheck

The sunshine shone through the big bay window and into the sitting room at the front of the house. Derek loved the feel of the warmth of the sun on his skin. A loud scream pierced through the quiet of the house followed by three pairs of bare footsteps running up the hall and into the sitting room. A small smile appeared on Derek's face as he watched his little nephews and niece run around the room laughing and screaming as they chased each other. The youngest of the pups little Hamish seemed to trip, suddenly land on his bottom and starting to cry. Derek made a move to get up when Hamish's eyes flew to Derek's and a determined look on his face as he stood up and brushed himself off. "all good uncle D'rek" Hamish said before he let out a war cry and ran after his sister. Derek let out a small laugh before a sad smile appeared on his face. Hamish was the only one of Laura's pups that reminded him of Stiles. At the moment Derek was trying to forget about Stiles. It was times like these Derek's heart and mind were at war with each other. His heart was screaming for him that he needed to be back at beacon hills with Stiles but his mind was yelling straight back that he didn't need to be there. Why would he want to witness Stiles desperately trying to win the affections of one Mr. Jackson Whittemore.

When Stiles had already won Derek's affection by just being himself. By just taking care of his father and looking after the house, he once shared with his brother Scott (who now was happily married and living in London with his wife Allison and their two daughters).

Derek hadn't fallen hard for Stiles the moment he met him; more like he grew to love Stiles the more he spent time with Stiles within his home. When all the town wasn't watching the young socialite. The Stiles Derek knew was when he was serving dinner was a young caring man who looked after his family first before anything else was the mad Derek fell in love with. Not the young socialite trying to impress all the right people to get someone where in life.

But Derek had run and hid at his sister's place, so he was spared from watching Stiles fall in love with someone else. He thought he was just giving Stiles space, some time to be himself without Derek standing to his side. But the truth Derek was giving himself some space to get over stiles so he could go back and be friends with stiles; just like Stiles would want of him.

“Derek, there is a letter here for you,” Laura said as she handed a small letter to Derek.

“Thanks Laura,” Derek said as he grabbed the letter and opened it without a second thought. He knew he should've read the back of the letter before opening it as a sudden cold shiver ran down his back.

> _“Dear Mr Hale,_  
>  _I must admit it has been so quiet since your departure. Though nothing exciting has happened since your leave but Miss Martin has returned and is the talk of the town. I find there is something about her that leads to me not liking her as much as you have. But Mr Whittemore has a theory that Miss Martin is in a secret relationship with Mr Boyd, but I believe that Mr Boyd’s affections are actually towards Miss Reyes._  
>  _Father wishes for me to send his well wishes your way and hopes that Laura and Paul are doing well, as well as their children. What is she up to now? Her fifth or sixth child? I am kidding Mr Hale I hope that brought a smile to your face, like it did mine. Well that is all for now. I can not wait for your reply, hope London is treating you well Mr Hale._  
>  _Yours sincerely,_  
>  _Mr Stiles Stilinski”._

“How is Stiles, Derek?” Laura asked as she sat across from a quiet Derek.

“He seems .... Perfectly fine,” Derek said as he folded the letter back and looked up his sister.

“Has he written more about Mr Whittemore?” Laura asked quietly.

“Just some theories of Mr Whittemore's,”

“So he's still ..... Seems in ... Well is he buying for his affections still?” Laura asked as one of her children walked up and tugged on her dress.

“Mummy? Is Uncle D'rek alright?” Hamish asked.

“Oh yes, he is fine darling why don't you get a book for Uncle Derek to read to you,” Laura asked as Hamish grinned and ran off to go get a book.

“Yes, I would say so, but I should go home. I'm needed at the estate anyway for business,” Derek said as he glanced down at his letter.

“Of course dear brother, but know you are always welcome here. This is your second home,” Laura said with a small smile as she got up and kissed her brothers forehead.

 

* * *

  
Stiles sat by the window of the sitting room waiting for the daily mail to be delivered. Just then he spotted a rider and ran as fast as he could out of the room to the front door.

“STILES!!! Stiles, slow down!” Mr. Stilinski yelled from the sitting room as he looked over his book.

“Sorry Papa,” Stiles said as he returned and sorted through the post.

“Any news from Derek?” Mr. Stilinski asked.

“None,” stiles said as he collapsed into a chair.

“Stiles, he needed to visit his sister and her children. You can't be mad at him Stiles. You of all people know he is a family person," Mr. Stilinski said from his chair.

“I know, but he just left without a goodbye, just a small note telling me he had gone and could I look after his dog. I mean I thought he was my friend. Since Scott married Alison I thought he was my friend,” Stiles said as he looked up.

“Stiles....”

“I know Papa,” Stiles said as he stood up and walked over to the window.

“He'll be back Stiles, he only lives a short walking distance from here,”

“Are you sure? Cause he might fall in love with London, you know I always thought he didn't belong out here in the country,”

“Well I would say he fell in love out here,” Mr Stilinski said with a knowing smile.

“Hmm” Stiles said as he watched the night sky before walking out of the room with the post in his hands.

“They always return for their heart,” Mr. Stilinski said as he watched Stiles walk out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Stiles sat quietly in his room as he stared out his window. three months since Derek's departure. Three months since he last saw Derek's smile, heard Derek's laughter. Oh how he missed Derek’s company. Something he didn't know he would until Derek was gone.

It had been a fortnight since he sent Derek's letter and yet he hadn't heard back from him. This worried stiles to get lengths. Derek always wrote back. Maybe stiles had done something that had disappointed Derek so much that he was severing all ties with him or he had met someone in London. That thought sent a tight pain to his chest. He wanted Derek to be happy and the thought why Derek hadn't settled down hadn't crossed stiles mind. If Derek had found someone, then stiles would be so happy for Derek.

A tear rolled down his cheek. The pain was back in his chest at that thought. As that thought had been planted in his mind he knew it must be true. Derek had found someone. He had too,he must be wooing them and too busy to write back until he could share the happy news.

Stiles would have to talk to Mrs Reyes tomorrow about it. Maybe she would be able to help him understand why the thought of Derek finding someone was such a painful thought for him.

 

* * *

 

Derek arrived home three months after leaving for London. Everything looked the same. Derek had planned to go to the stilinski house first but as soon as he was about to walk to their house. He found he couldn't move his feet. He tried to tell himself all the way back to beacon hills that he wasn't still in love with stiles but he knew he was. He could never fall out of love with him. He was done for, no other person would be able to compete with how stiles had made him feel.

He could go see john tomorrow. Usually on a Tuesday, Stiles would head to the village to see Miss Martin’s aunts. He would be able to check in with Mr. Stilinski and miss seeing Stiles all together. That would be the best thing he could do. He wasn't ready to be in the same room as Stiles right now.

 

_To Be Continued..._


	2. The Heart Knows What it Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets some news that both frightens and enlightens him. 
> 
> Will he make the right choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK !!!!!
> 
> After 3 years i'm back to writing again... so please be kind ... this is the first thing i've publish in 3 years.

Derek was dressed before the sun rose. The servants weren’t quite sure what to do when he walked out into the kitchen to ask for tea.

 

Once he satisfied his need for someone to drink he decided if he walked slowly and took in the scenery he could delay his arrival till he was sure Stiles would be off to see Miss Martin’s Aunt's house in the village.

 

* * *

 

“You seem shaken Mr. Stiles!” Miss Martin exclaimed, as she was perched on her chair.

 

“Am I?” Stiles said as he turned his head in Miss Martin’s direction.

 

“Well of course, you have barely spoken a word since you arrived,” a small smirk appeared on Miss Martin’s face. “Oh it would be a great honour if you shared what has shaken you so much”.

 

“It’s quite a long story, one that I don’t know had started till it had ended,” Stiles whispered as he looked back out the window. “But if you must know, it started a couple of weeks ago when I received a letter from my dear friend”.

 

* * *

 

**_\--- 3 Weeks Ago ---_ **

 

“Stiles, dear boy the post is here,” Mr. Stilinski announced as he walked back into the sitting room. Stiles rushed into the room, snatching the mail out of his father’s hands.

 

“Stiles, be careful. You don’t want to get to excited, it is just the post,” Mr. Stilinski.

 

“Sorry Papa, I just was hoping there would be a letter in here for me,” Stiles said as he quickly sorted through the post. He stopped on a letter with familiar handwriting.

 

“Stiles?” Mr. Stilinski asked.

 

“I’m going to take a stroll Papa,” Stiles said as he walked out of the room and into the garden.

 

“Of course son,”

 

* * *

 

Stiles sat on his favourite bench under the large beech tree. He opened the letter slowly. He took a large breath as he started to read.

 

> _Dear Mr. Stiles,_
> 
> _I first wish to apologize regrettably how long it took myself to respond to your letter. Please tell your father I am doing well. The London weather has not changed since I arrived. We did get one day where the weather was beautiful and we had a chance to visit the lovely gardens here._
> 
> _My sister and her husband are doing amazingly. She threatened that I tell you that. About the children they are doing well. Hamish is very fond of the book you sent last and has requested that you send the next books in the series._
> 
> _As for the gossip I do wish you be careful with what you say as you may end up hurting someone close to you without meaning too. Mr. Whittemore has many theories I believe untrue about many of things. That is all I will say on the topic, as I wish not to argue with you._
> 
> _Also wish to tell you I am visiting some friends just north of London. So I will be away for another couple of months. Hopefully I will be back home before Christmas time._
> 
> _Please pass on well wishes onto your father, and I wish you happiness in all your future endeavors,_
> 
> _Ever your friend_
> 
> _Mr. Derek Hale_

 

Stiles folded the letter up and hide it away in his pocket of his jacket.

 

_‘He’ll be home for Christmas’_ Stiles thought _‘Christmas is so far away’._

 

* * *

**_\--- Present Day ---_ **

 

“So a letter from Mr. Hale has your shaken,” Miss Martin tried to hide a giggle. “Oh I wonder what was in that letter,”

 

“Nothing at all, Mr. Hale was just updating me on his adventure around London,” Stiles stated flatly.

 

“So will he be back soon, I know Miss Reyes is pining after him,” Miss Martin said as she leaned forward. She stopped when she saw the look that crossed Stiles face. “Oh that is what has you shaken, Miss Reyes feelings for Mr. Hale!”

 

“Of course not, Miss Reyes may care for whomever she wishes,” Stiles snapped.

 

“Oh now the picture is slowly building, you care for Mr. Hale yourself,” She stated as she stood and walked over to the window. “You care for him very deeply but you are afraid to admit it to yourself”.

 

Stiles watched her carefully as she stood by the window. “I do not know what you mean Miss Martin, but I must excuse myself, I will call again next week,” Stiles stood quickly with a shortbow and exited the room.

 

“Yes the picture is now complete,” Miss Martin said to herself as she watched Stiles quickly walk off.

 

Little did Miss Martin know it wasn’t the letter from Derek that had shaken Stiles, it was the once he received a couple of days from Laura that had a grip on Stiles’s mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

> _My Dearest Stiles,_
> 
> _I am writing to you with a heavy heart. I believe if I do not tell you this than the words and everything that goes along with it will be lost forever. I believe my brother is making plans to move permanently here to London. I also believe our mother has had a hand in changing his mind. I think she has a plan to introduce him to our social circles while he is here in London. She is trying to get him to settle down and start a family. I love my brother with all my heart but I believe this will break him._
> 
> _I know he's heart is there is Beacon Hills not here in London._
> 
> _I need to know that now I have given you this information that you will do with it as you please. I secretly hope you will use this information for good._
> 
> _Please my dearest Stiles; you are the only one that can talk him out of it. I know he hates coming up here and I know if he does he will be miserable._
> 
> _Ever your friend_
> 
> _Mrs. Laura Preston_

 

 

_To Be Continued...._


	3. Package with a nice little bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly Stiles and Derek become closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is kind of not coming together so please bare with me while i try and knock out this ending :)

Derek knew, as much as he wanted to draw out the walk from Hale Manor to Hartfield, it would be short as ever. Derek knocked on the door and waited. Isaac answered the door.

“Good Morning Mr. Hale, please come in,” Isaac said with a cheerful tone. “It is wonderful to see you again, I know both Mr. Stilinskis will be pleased”.

 

“Thank you Isaac,” Derek said as he took off his hat and gloves. “Are both Mr. Stilinskis in?” he question quietly as he looked around the hall.

 

“No Mr. Hale,” Isaac said as he led Derek into the sitting room. “The youngest Mr. Stilinski left for the village early this morning”.

 

“Ah thank you, then I will wait for Mr. Stilinski to come down,” Derek said as he took a seat.

 

“Yes Mr. Hale, I will let him know you are here,” Isaac bowed and left the room.

 

* * *

 

**_\--- A Month Earlier ---_ **

 

“Ah he graces us with his presence finally,” A voice bellowed from the corner of the room.

 

“Good morning to you too Father,” Derek said as he strode into the sitting room, taking a seat opposite of his father.

 

“Well breakfast has ended and lunch will start shortly, yet we haven’t seen you at all this morning,” Mr. Hale said as he turned a page in his book.

 

“Yes, my apologies Father, I was busy handling business for the estate back in Beacon Hills,”

“Ah yes how is Beacon Hills, I must admit I don’t miss the small town gossip,” Mr. Hale said as he closed his book and set it aside.

 

“I do agree with you Father, that is something I haven’t missed while away too,” Derek said as he looked out the window.

 

“Your mother is so happy to have you home again, you know,” Mr. Hale stated.

 

“I know Father, it is great being here but I must be heading back to Beacon Hills shortly if mother gets her way and I am to move up here,” Derek laughed.

 

“Yes it would be so nice to have you closer like your sister”.

 

“Of course,” Derek said absentmindedly

“But you will still miss Beacon Hills or is it the people you will miss more son?” Mr. Hale questioned.

 

“The people of course, but I will also miss the place. The long walks, the picnics, and social gatherings”.

 

“Well your mother has been settling some details with your sister to get you up here quicker. But I can delay her plans for a couple of months before so you can have more time to work out the details,” Mr. Hale said.

 

“Good idea Father,” Derek said gently “I can let everyone know in my own time”.

 

* * *

 

> _My Dearest Stiles,_
> 
> _I am writing to you with a heavy heart. I believe if I do not tell you this than the words and everything that goes along with it will be lost forever. I believe my brother is making plans to move permanently here to London. I also believe our mother has had a hand in changing his mind. I think she has a plan to introduce him to our social circles while he is here in London. She is trying to get him to settle down and start a family. I love my brother with all my heart but I believe this will break him._
> 
> _I know he's heart is there is Beacon Hills not here in London._
> 
> _I need to know that now I have given you this information that you will do with it as you please. I secretly hope you will use this information for good._
> 
> _Please my dearest Stiles; you are the only one that can talk him out of it. I know he hates coming up here and I know if he does he will be miserable._
> 
> _Ever your friend_
> 
> _Mrs. Laura Preston_

 

It seems like Laura’s letter wouldn’t leave Stiles mind. It wasn’t like he would not ever see Derek again. Stiles made trips (very rarely) to London to see his brother Scott and his wife.

 

Stiles could just visit more and get invited to the same social gatherings. But it wouldn’t be the same as walking from the dining room to the sitting room to see Derek already sitting in front of the fire with his father. Or to be out in the garden and hear boots crushing stones down the path from the Hale Manor direction.

 

Could Laura be right? Could Stiles change Derek’s mind. They might be close friends but Stiles knew nothing he would say would change Mr. Hale’s mind.

 

* * *

 

**\--- Present Day ---**

 

“Ah Mr. Hale! It is wonderful to have you safe and sound back home at Beacon Hills!” Mr. Stilinski greeted as he entered the room to sit by the fire.

 

“Mr. Stilinski, it is with great pleasure I return home,” Derek said with a small laugh.

 

“How was your time away? You wrote so little and Stiles shared just as much with each letter he received,” Mr. Stilinski said as Isaac brought in a tray of tea. “Thank you Isaac,”

 

“Your welcome sir,” Isaac bowed.

 

“It was a lovely trip and Laura will be joining me shortly,” Derek said as he poured himself a cup of tea.

 

“Oh, how long will she be up and is she bring the family?” Mr. Stilinski asked.

 

“Yes the whole family is coming, she will be spending a fortnight here before we all return to London,” Derek answered before continuing, “It looks like this shall be the last month I shall be sharing in Beacon Hills,”

 

Mr. Stilinski head shot up as he looked at Derek. “Mr. Hale, please tell me you are not leaving us to go to London?”

 

“Yes I am, it seems it is time to move on, seek new adventures else where,” Derek admitted. “I truly think my time here is over,”

 

“Have you told Stiles this? He will be greatly disappointed about your leaving,” Mr. Stilinski said in a slightly sad tone.

 

“No, I will let him know as soon as all the details have been settled. I do not want him to worry about things that are still being settled,” Derek said as he finished his tea.

 

“But it sounds like the details have been settled if your sister is making her way from London to spend a fortnight with you to get everything in order,” Mr. Stilinski said as he leaned forward in his chair.

 

“Yes I understand how it seems now,” Derek said as he looked down at his hands.

 

“Please I don’t mean to sound rude, you know me Mr. Hale all I care about is Stiles’ happiness,” Mr. Stilinski started “and you must know this will …”

 

Suddenly Stiles stormed through the doors that led from the garden. “How dare Miss Martin think such things,” Stiles stated to himself. “I mean how…” Stiles turned to see Derek and his father sitting. “Oh gosh,” Stiles startled looking at the both.

 

“Stiles? Are you alright?” Mr. Stilinski commented as he stood up and walked towards Stiles.

 

“Uh… Yes of course,” Stiles nodded before taking his hat and coat off. “Oh where is my head, welcome back Mr. Hale, I do hope your trip was amazing,”

 

“Yes, it was,” Derek said as he stood up and bowed. “May I please speak to you in private Mr. Stilinski?”

 

“Of course Mr. Hale,” Mr. Stilinski said as he made his way to the door. “I will be in the library if you need me”.

 

“What would you like to discuss Mr. Hale,” Stiles said with a small tone.

 

“I wanted to tell you before the gossip got a hold of it, But I have made plans to move to London,” Derek said as he moved closer to Stiles.

 

“Oh,” Stiles said as he took a seat, “When will this happen?”

 

“Within the month, hopefully” Derek said as he sat across from Stiles. “Laura will be arriving soon to help me”.

 

“Is there something someone did or said?” Stiles asked looking up at Derek.

 

“No, no of course not!” Derek said “Its just time for a different kind of adventure”.

 

“New adventure, I shall be very jealous of this if you must know,” Stiles said with a fake smile. “I just can not see you as a city man!”

 

“Well next time you are in London, you will see a city man!” Derek said with a small laugh.

 

“I will make sure I do, now please excuse me Mr. Hale. I need to reply to a letter to my brother,” Stiles said as he stood up.

 

“Of course, sorry to have kept you away from such a letter,” Derek said with a bow before walking out into the Garden.

 

Once Derek was out of sight, Stiles collapsed back onto the chair. Stiles had known Derek his whole life and now he really was leaving. For some new adventures that Stiles might hear about threw village gossip but never from Derek’s own lips.

 

* * *

 

Stiles took a carriage with his Father 2 weeks later to the Hales Manor to welcome the Preston’s party. They managed to get there just before their arrived.

 

“Welcome, Welcome!” Derek said to everyone.

 

“Uncle D’rek!!” Hamish yelled exiting the carriage running towards Derek.

 

“Ah hello Hamish,” Derek said as he picked up little Hamish. “How is my favourite nephew!”

 

“Mr. Hale!! You can’t pick favourites!” Stiles said in between laughter as little Cora run and hugged Derek’s leg.

 

“I’m joking Mr. Stiles!” Derek said as he put Hamish down and hugged Cora. “I could never pick favourites”.

                       

“Good otherwise we would need to talk,” Stiles said as he grabbed Cora and carried her into the house.

 

“Tells me not to play favourites but we all know Cora is his!” Derek whispered to Hamish. Hamish giggled in return.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a simple first couple of days. With the children happily running around the house and grounds. When Laura cornered Stiles.

 

“I was wondering how long it would take for you to talk to me,” Stiles said with a smirk.

 

“Don’t sound like that my dear Stiles,” Laura said with a smile. “I had hoped you would have convinced my dear brother not to leave Beacon Hills”.

 

“I do not know what power you think I have over your brother,” Stiles said as he sat in one of the lounge chairs.

 

“Oh you have a power greater than anyone else can have over him, my dear Stiles,” Laura said as she sat next to him. “You know him as well or even better than I know him. You know he would be miserable in London. I am pleading with you please my dearest Stiles, please make him understand his place is here in Beacon Hills not in London” Laura stated holding tightly onto Stiles hand.

 

“You know you are the only one to get away with calling me that right?” Stiles said as he rubbed the back of her hand.

 

“Of course,” Laura said with a smirk, “I will continue to call you my dearest Stiles till you ask me to stop”.

 

“And I never will,” Stiles said softly and stood, kissed her hand. “I will try,” Stiles added before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

Stiles spent two whole days trying to talk to Derek before finally finding him alone in the garden watching the children playing in the sunshine.

 

“Ah finally, a moment to talk!” Stiles stated as he stood next to Derek.

 

“Yes Mr. Stilinski,” Derek said as he quickly glanced to Stiles before turning back to the children.

 

“Well Mr. Hale, your sister has her mind set that my words will change your mind about leaving for London,” Stiles said as he turned his head towards the children.

 

“Well my sister has crazy ideas sometimes, I thought you would be wiser and not believe them,” Derek said as he turned towards Stiles.

 

“Yes but sometimes those crazy ideas are the best adventures,” Stiles said with a small laugh. “And sometimes she is right about things especially being a mother of three!”

 

“Mr. Stilinski…” Derek started.

 

“Please call me Stiles,” Stiles asked “We’ve known each other for years now, might as well”.

 

“Fine Mr. Stiles,” Stiles smirk as Derek continued “My mind is up, I miss spending time with my nephews and niece also my sister,” Stiles tried to hide his laugh at the last part. “Well not really my sister”.

 

“No not your sister at all,” Stiles said with a smile. “But please know we will miss you”.

 

“Of course, as I would too,” Derek said.

 

“So there is nothing any of us can say to change your mind?” Stiles asked. “I mean have you met someone in London? It’s the only reason I could think you would want to leave Beacon Hills. Beacon Hills has been your home for as long as I can remember”.

 

“Yes and it will continue to be my home, Mr. Stiles” Stiles glanced around. “But its time to move on,”

 

“Yes but it sounds like your heart isn’t in it. I’m just worried about you,” Stiles said as he stepped closer. “Just don’t make any decisions without thinking it through completely, that’s all I’m asking Mr. Hale,” Stiles said before starting to walk off.

 

“Derek,” Stiles stopped and turn towards Derek. “If I’m calling you Mr. Stiles, Call me Derek”.

 

“Of course Mr. Derek,” Stiles said laughing as he headed back to the house.

 

**_To Be Continued....._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know anything please come stalk me over at Tumblr. 
> 
> Just search for Mcberrysworld .... thats me :)


End file.
